Have Heart
by Rem-sama
Summary: What if Roxas and Naminé had one more day? What if they could be together on Destiny Islands, if only for a little while...? What will they discover as they explore the homeland of their others? Songfic with Snow Patrol's Run. RoxasxNami, SoraxKairi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The contract was written across a page in her sketchpad with the stubby end of a black crayon. The words were fat and sloppy, but she could read what they meant; what they would cost her. She looked it over, gathering the courage before finally signing at the bottom in her faint, curvy script. She had bought one day—one—and that was it. It was all a nobody like herself could afford.

_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_And then we really have to go_

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done_

He woke up as if coming out of a gray, hazy fog. His throat was sticky and thick with it. In his mind there was the sound of keyblades grinding against each other. He clenched his right hand instinctively, but only grabbed a handful of hot sand. It slipped through his fingers and trickled back to the ground. His skin felt like it was on fire.

"You awake?"

He opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by the sunlight. He raised his left arm over his face to shield himself, but a shadow moved into the sun's path. A white dress caught the rays and lit up brilliantly. A girl stood before him, glowing. He mistook her blonde hair for the sun itself. She knelt down beside him and stroked the dirt away from his face. Her hands were cool.

"Hello Roxas," she smiled. "Have a good rest?"

_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we'll make it anywhere_

_Away from here_

"Naminé?"

Roxas jumped, sending sand flying out of his hair as he sat up. He felt his head, torso, back. He was there. He was really there! How was that possible? He grabbed Naminé's hands and realized she was really there too.

"You're real!" he said in surprise. He looked from side to side, but they were the only ones there. He seemed panicked. This type of thing wasn't supposed to happen. "I don't get it! Where's Kairi? Where's So—?

"Shh," Naminé hushed him by putting her finger over her mouth. Roxas suddenly realized he was holding her other hand and released it, face red. The breeze of the ocean blew in around them. Roxas become conscious of the fact that they were on the beach of Destiny Islands. Green-and-purple palm trees bent over the hills that led down to the beach with its brown sugar-sand and starfish. The water lapped over the land with the rising tide. The sky was clear and blue. It was the most gorgeous thing Roxas had ever seen.

"Today's their day off," Naminé explained. She winked at Roxas as she stood up. "This day belongs to us. Look around you, all of Destiny Islands. Just for us. Just for today." Roxas could catch the hint of sadness in her last words.

"Just for today?" he asked.

Naminé smiled again and extended her hand. Roxas took it and stood up. He tried not to think of where they would be tomorrow. Would they fade back into nothingness? Or settle for a life of looking out through the tunnel vision of someone else's eyes? Either way, they would be separated without ever having a say about it.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

"C'mon!" Naminé ran off towards the water. There was a wooden pier off to the right where a small red flag tied around one of the posts was flapping around in the wind. Naminé's sandals smacked against the ground and sent a spray of the seashore behind her every step. Roxas stood there, dumbfounded. Naminé ran faster until she was at the end of the pier. Without hesitating she dived down into the dark water.

"Naminé!" Roxas cried, finally moving his legs according to his will. He sprinted to the pier's end and looked desperately for her shadow in the water. When he didn't see it, he held his nose between his fingers and fell feet-first off the landing. The next thought to strike him was: Can I swim? He couldn't say. He'd never really tried. If Sora could do it, he could too, right?

The water came up around him icy cold. His sun-kissed skin felt relief. He kicked hard until he surfaced again, Naminé waiting there for him. She laughed at the sight of his deflated, soggy hair. It was the first time Roxas had heard her real laugh.

Is this real…or not?

"Naminé, you have to tell me what's going on." Naminé splashed Roxas in the face as a response. She laughed again, but Roxas grabbed a hold of her arms. He was tired of his destiny pulling him where it wanted. He was tired of being the last one to know about what has happening to him! He had to know!

"What is going on?!"

_Louder, louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Naminé tried to get out of his hold but it didn't work. He stared her down with the same intense blue eyes Sora had once given him. Naminé gave up. She had been foolish to think she could convince Roxas to enjoy a day with her when such a day couldn't exist. She kicked forward with her legs until she was right up against Roxas and bowed her head in shame.

"We are the last existing nobodies. I made a deal with DiZ, or Ansem rather, a long time ago. If I were to exist after the rest of the Organization was defeated, and I had joined with Kairi, I had the option to part with Kairi for one more day as myself…before fading into darkness. I cheated, too. I wrote that you had to be free for the day, too, but you would go back to Sora afterwards. I just wanted one day…"

Roxas let go of her and felt a terrible weight in his stomach. He knew what this meant, what she was really after.

Today was their last goodbye.

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbye_

_I nearly do_

Together in a slow rhythm they swam back to the shore. They were dripping wet and silent when they finally stepped up onto the land.

"I don't want to go back into Sora's heart!" Roxas said. Naminé looked up and saw his eyes glisten. "If you fade into darkness, I should too. I'm part of the Organization after all. That means we were not _all_ defeated, so you shouldn't have to go." He looked over his shoulder, thinking that Naminé would be crying. Instead she had the corners of her mouth lifted in a small smile.

"Thank you…but it doesn't work that way."

Roxas stood still for a long time. Some gulls called at them from the sky as they flew by. By the time Roxas turned around to Naminé his hair was nearly dried. He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I never had the chance to spend a day at the beach with Hayner, Pence, and Olette…but for you it's the least I can do."

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

Naminé clapped her hands together. "Thank you, Roxas!"

The morning sun climbed up to the heights of noon quickly. They swam together in the ocean, played tag, and hide & seek. Roxas shed his two layers of shirts until he was running around with simply his white undershirt. Both of them ran barefoot, laughing. Eventually they climbed the palm trees to grab the paopu fruit at the top.

"What is this thing?" Roxas inquired. Naminé tilted her head sideways and examined the golden star. She weighed it in her hand and put her fingers to her chin, thinking.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. She held it with both hands and bent it until it snapped in two. She handed one half to Roxas.

"Want some?"

Roxas took his offered share of the food and they sat together in the shade of the tree nibbling on their treat. It was sweet and juicy, like a pineapple or an orange.

"I wish we could do this everyday," Naminé whispered. Roxas looked over at her, both their faces painted in longing. He held her hand and squeezed it until she lifted her head to look up at him.

"Me, too."

_Louder, louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Time seemed to speed up after that. They became tired and took to walking around silently, enjoying what every sense could take in. By accident they came across the hidden tunnel that Sora and Kairi had often shared as their "secret spot." The mid-afternoon sky had light pouring in the opening in the ceiling so all of the cave drawings her lit up. Naminé gasped at the chalky doodles that spanned from the floor to the rocky ground above. She put her hands over her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked. He abandoned the wall he was looking at to be near her. Naminé nodded and opened her eyes again slowly.

"This spot…this is where…I was created. This is where Kairi lost her heart."

Roxas took a step back. Before he could say anything (what could he say to something like that?) Naminé dashed passed him and fell to the ground. Roxas came behind her and saw what she was staring at: a tiny picture of Sora and Kairi, each handing over to the other what looked like a star-shaped object. Roxas and Naminé shared a glance that shared the same thought: What did the fruit have to do with anything?

"Maybe…Maybe it means they'll always be together," Naminé said. "And maybe it means somehow we can, too."

"But which way?" Roxas took a seat next to her, thinking to himself how his original self had terrible drawing skills. "Together in our somebodies, or together in darkness?"

"I don't know."

_Slower, slower_

_We don't have time for that_

_All I want is to find an easier way_

_To get out of our little heads_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Evening came at last. The sun set with vivid colors of red, yellow, and orange that streaked across the sky. Roxas and Naminé sat back on the beach, counting the hours they had left before sunlight came again. Twilight…something about it made Roxas feel nostalgic. It was so different here compared to view from the Clock Tower where he used to live…well, _almost_ lived.

"What do you think nothingness feels like?" Roxas said. Naminé shrugged her shoulders.

"At least it won't be cold there."

"You're cold?"

Naminé laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Come here."

Naminé crawled in between Roxas' legs and leaned back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Better?"

"Mm-hmm. Thank you."

The sun disappeared completely under the horizon. The stars lit up like tiny specks of white fire. Naminé pointed to one off far to the west.

"That's Radiant Garden. It looks so small from here."

Roxas pulled her close and hid his face in her hair. It smelled like the salty water they'd swam in most of the day.

"I'm sorry. It would have been different if we'd had hearts."

Naminé laughed. It gave Roxas a start, and then he blushed. "What's so funny?"

"You're always so serious. You don't need to apologize for anything. You gave me one more day. Thank you." Roxas gave a "hmph!"

"Depending on where we are tomorrow…then you can thank me."

"That's just the thing," Naminé sighed. "I won't be able to."

_Have heart my dear_

_We're bound to be afraid_

_Even if it's just for a few days_

_Making up for all this mess_

He woke up as if coming out of a gray, hazy fog. His throat was sticky and thick with it. In his mind there was the sound of keyblades grinding against each other. He clenched his right hand instinctively, but only grabbed a handful of hot sand. It slipped through his fingers and trickled back to the ground. His skin felt like it was on fire.

"You awake?"

Sora opened his eyes fully, but all he could see was bright red. He leaned back, but there was a weight around his legs so that he couldn't move far. He suddenly realized the red was Kairi's hair, seeing as she was sitting in his lap. His entire face spread into the same color.

His mind raced in a wild circle of questions: What happened? What did they do yesterday? When did he get out of his bed at home and make his way to the beach over on the next island? Why was Kairi sitting in his lap?

Kairi leaned back and tilted her face up to his. She giggled and put her hands on her cheeks to try and hold them in. "G'morning sleepy head."

"Kairi…what happened? How'd we get on the beach?"

Kairi looked around as if finding this out for the first time. She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know."

Sora mumbled to himself. Did Riku set this up? Donald and Goofy? No, the two of them were back home now, some planet far away from here.

"Thank you," Kairi abruptly said. "I don't know what for, but I feel like I have to tell you. Thank you."

Immediately a feeling washed over Sora of sorrow and happiness, fatigue and joy, darkness and light, all in one. He didn't know why or how, but only two words felt right.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

"You're welcome."

And together they watched the sunrise on a new day.


End file.
